In general, undesired or non-ideal characteristics, such as DC offset and in-phase/quadrature-phase (IQ) imbalance, degrade performance of mobile transceivers. The DC offset is the effect of self mixing by a mixer, and occurs when a signal of a local oscillator (LO) returns after leaking toward an antenna or when a radio frequency (RE) modulation signal input through the antenna is leaked to the local oscillator. Another way to create DC offset is through an inherent offset in the amplifiers due to imbalances. If the DC offset is amplified by amplifiers in the signal path, then this way may saturate a baseband circuit.
The IQ imbalance is caused when the phase difference between the in-phase (I) channel signal and the quadrature-phase (Q) channel signal generated in an oscillator of a wireless transmitter is not 90 degrees. The IQ imbalance can be reduced by designing mixers of the I channel demodulator and the Q channel demodulator to be precisely 90 degrees in phase delay (i.e., orthogonal) to each other. However, designing the mixers so that there is precisely a 90 degrees phase difference to each other is not practical over process and temperature variations. This is because in the layout, the I and Q paths to the mixers traverse different lengths despite the best effort of keeping everything symmetrical. This is especially true for multi-band systems. An IQ imbalance increases the Bit Error Rate (BER), thereby degrading the performance of the wireless transceiver.
However, there is still a need to improve such compensation, and a need to reduce IQ imbalances and the associated distortion in mobile transmitters.